Returning What is Lost
by MissGeeky
Summary: Jenny, the Doctor's daughter, regenerated, then left Messaline. But what will happen when her running brings her to earth, well her crashing if the state of her spaceship is anything to go by, and is witness to the earth moving, and the planets appearing in the sky. How will Jenny help? - Discontinued - Taken over by "Thunderstrike16"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **3** **rd** **person p.o.v**

The TARDIS materialises on the corner of a street. The Doctor rushed out, Donna following close behind. They search for anything different, but find nothing.

"Its fine…" the Doctor says, confused to why this is. "Everything's fine."

A milk-cart drives down the street, stopping close to the Doctor and Donna.

The Doctor continues "Nothing's wrong, it's all fine. Excuse me? What day is it?" he calls to the milkman exiting his cart.

"Saturday." He replies, before returning his attention to the cart.

"Saturday. Good!" the Doctor says, turning to Donna nodding. "Good, I like Saturdays."

Donna says "So… I just met Rose Tyler?" in slight disbelief.

"Yeah." the Doctor replies, still looking around uneasily.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world."

"Exactly." the Doctor says quietly "If she can cross from her parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything. But how?" He turns to go back in the TARDIS, but Donna stops him.

"There's something else."

"What is it?" looking at Donna with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Donna looks straight at the Doctor. "I kept thinking I saw a blonde girl, not Rose, but one with bright blonde hair." she adds quietly. "Jenny's hair."

The Doctor sighs, not at Donna, but at the mention of his passed away daughter. "Donna, she's dead. She didn't regenerate. She's not coming back." though it seemed like he was telling himself that, instead of her, and Donna didn't miss the pained expression come across his face, before he shook his head, trying to come back to the task at hand. The Doctor rushes back inside the TARDIS, Donna following.

 **Hey, I thought I would start with a short chapter, to set Jenny coming into the story a bit better. The story name is just what come into my head first, as Jenny is sorta lost.**

 **So I was looking at Jenny's character on Wikipedia for an answer to something (not important) but then that lead to me looking at the person who plays her, who is Georgia Moffett. You might know this, if you do, just skip this, but if you don't, Georgia is the 5** **th** **Doctors daughter, biologically, and David tenants wife! SO technically she is the Doctors daughter, and the Doctors wife! Well, its news for me, but it may just be me being oblivious to anything that happens outside of my own little bubble (not calling myself rude), yeah, I should just stop writing now, bye!**

 **Chocolate15chip :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, facts may be a bit wrong, but just go with it! Jenny, in my story, is 20.**

In the panic of the 26 planets appearing, and the earth moving, in the riots and worry, no-one noticed a lone spaceship come crashing down to earth. Though on this ship was a human, or at least looked like one. Inside this spaceship, that came crashing down on the outskirts of London in a deserted field, was a girl, no-more than 20 years of age. This girl, was Jenny. With her long blonde hair tied in her usual ponytail, wearing the same clothes that she was born in.

She lands the spaceship, well crashes it, but no need to go into such detail. As soon as she gets into the atmosphere, a network appears. She tries to gain access, though takes a while to get in.

 **(Subwave network.)**

Harriet says "This, ladies and gentlemen, this is a subwave network, but wait a minute, another contact is trying to get through." A few more clicks of a button on Harriet part, and wonder of who it way be on the others part, another box appears, though filled with black and white lines. Slowly the picture appears, leaving everyone in confusion bar Martha who is in shock.

"But that's not possible." Martha starts shakily. "You died."

The picture reveals Jenny.

"Hey Martha, miss me?" she says, with a grin.

"But, but…"

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Harriet Jones, ever the polite one, asks.

"That's Jenny." Martha says, still in slight shock.

"I'm Jenny." Jenny says, with a smile. "Martha, turns out I didn't die. Came back to life, or what not, stole a ship, may have knocked out a few people, and ran."

"Guess you are more like your dad than I thought." says Martha with a smile, Jenny returning the smile.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Jack slowly says, his face showing confusion, not unlike many viewers of the conversation.

Jenny sighs "Long explanation, or short one."

"Short one, it's not that long anyway." Martha supplies. "So… After the Sontaran scandal, me, Donna and the Doctor ended up traveling to Messaline. We got there, the Doctor put his hand in this Progenation Machine, a machine that takes your tissue and makes a fully grown person, their child. Well, when the Doctors hand got put in this device, it made Jenny."

"Hello." Jenny says quietly, waving a hand. "Basically, I'm the Doctors daughter."

All the members faces showed equal amount of shock, though Martha's and Jenny's showed happiness at seeing each other again.

"So who are you?" Jenny says.

"Harriet Jones, former prime minister."

"Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper."

"Sarah-Jane Smith and Luke Smith."

"Sarah-Jane… I remember my dad talking about you!" Jenny says happily.

"Really?" Sarah-Jane says, remembering Rose saying that he hadn't said anything about her, though she may not have been telling the truth.

"Oh yeah, all good things, don't worry. And Captain Jack Harkness, the man who didn't die, right?"

"Yeah. So if you are the Doctors daughter, you're a Time Lord?" Jack asks.

"Well… Time Lady, but same thing. Anyway, is it normal to have 26 other planets in the sky or is Messaline just really lonely?" Jenny asks, hoping the answer was yes.

 **Please Read & Review, and thanks to the guest who has already reviewed on the last chapter. Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-In the Nobles Living Room-

Rose thinks 'No way is she his daughter, she looks nothing like him.'

-Subwave Network-

This stumps Harriet out of her half shock, so she carries on. "As I was saying, this ladies and gentlemen, is a subwave network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and anyone who can help the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asks, nervously.

"No! That's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable."

"And… you invented it?" Sarah-Jane says, impressed.

"I developed it." states Harriet. "It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack says. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

Martha holds it up "The Osterhagen Key."

Both Harriet and Jenny open their mouths to say something, but Jenny beats Harriet to the punch. "Martha, that key must not be used."

Martha asks, confused "How do you know about this, this is top secret."

Jenny simply shrugs, opting not to reveal the source, as it wasn't important.

Harriet carries on Jenny's sentence "Not under any circumstances can it be used."

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asks.

"Forget about the key." Harriet says in a commanding tone. "And that's an order. All we need is the Doctor."

Sarah-Jane says, apologetically "Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is… if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?"

Harriet answers "He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew - I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got my phone on the TARDID, but I can't get through."

"And I've tried to track him, but the source keeps moving, then disappearing." Jenny supplies.

Harriet ask, gently "But what does that mean?"

Jenny answers "I don't know, this has never happened before. Well, the other things I tracked were smaller."

"That's why we need the subwave – to bring us all together. Combined forces. The Doctor's secret army."

Jack says, an idea coming into his head. "Wait a minute. We boost the signal - that's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift..."

Jenny says excitedly "And I can use the spaceships power, and all the equipment to boost the signal more!"

"And we've got Mr Smith!" Luke says.

Jack looks at Gwen and Ianto with an amused look.

Luke carries on. "He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once!"

Jack laughs "Haha, brilliant! Who's the kid?" pointing at Luke.

Sarah-Jane exclaims "That's my son!"

Ianto shuffles to the screen "Excuse me… Sorry… Sorry… Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become… visible. I mean, to the… Daleks."

Jenny adds "They'll be able to trace it back to us."

Harriet says "Yes, and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

Jack and Jenny salute. "Ma'am."

Harriet says "Thank you, Captain, Jenny. But there are people out there, dying. On the streets. Now, enough of words. Let's begin."

Jenny starts typing, and hitting buttons.

Jack- "Rift power activated."

Gwen- "All terminals co-ordinated."

Ianto- "National Grid online –Giving you everything we've got."

Sarah-Jane- "Connecting you to Mr Smith!"

Luke- "All telephone networks combined!"

Martha- "Sending you the number… now!"

Harriet- "Opening subwave network to maximum."

Sarah-Jane- "Mr Smith… make that call."

Mr Smith- "Calling… the Doctor."

Jenny- "Ships power boosting the signal. Calling… Dad."

Jack- "And… sending!"

-TARDIS-

A bleeping sound becomes audible to the Doctor and Donna.

The Doctor shouts "PHONE!"

Donna says "Doctor, phone!"

"Martha, is that you?! It's a signal…"

"Can we follow it?"

The Doctor says, putting on his stethoscope determinedly. "Oh, just watch me."

-Subwave-

Jack yells "I think we've got a fix!"

Sarah-Jane informs "Mr Smith now at two-hundred percent! Oh, come on Doctor."

Jenny shouts, over the noise of the spaceship "Come on Dad."

-TARDIS-

"Got it! Locking on!" The Doctor shouts before the TARDIs starts shaking.

-Subwave-

Gwen says "Harriet, a source has locked onto your location. They've found you."

Harriet "I know. I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!"

"EXTERMINATE." can be heard from behind Harriet.

Harriet says, pressing one last button "Captain, I'm transferring the network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me: he chose his companions well. It's been an honour."

Jack nods with a sad smile.

-TARDIS-

The Doctor shouts at the top of his lungs "THREE, TWO ONE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, not an update.**

 **I just wanted to ask if I should carry on this story, please comment and tell me, because if not, that's fine, I just want to hear your opinion.**

 **Please comment and give your opinion.**

 **Chocolate15chip**

 **:-)**


End file.
